Leyendo el futuro para cambiarlo
by Ginny Gilbert
Summary: La familia Potter reciben los 7 libros para leerlos y poco a poco va llegando mas gente del futuro ¿Conseguiran cambiar lo que esta por ocurrir?
1. Chapter 1

La noche anterior James y Lily Potter había terminado de hacer el hechizo fidelio en su casa para asi poder proteger a su hijo Harry, de tan solo unos meses de edad, de una profecía que había anunciado que el seria el vencedor de Voldemort, provocando que este fuera detrás de el para matarle

James de levanto cuando escucho el lloro de su hijo que reclamaba que alguien le prestara atención. Fue hasta su habitación y lo cogió en brazos con los ojos aun entre cerrados, bajo a la cocina convencido de que una vez despierto Harry no se volvería a dormir y que consecuente no le dejaría dormir a el.

Encendio la luz y puso la radio para asi ir despejando la mente, cogió la leche en polvo que había en el armario lleno el biberón de agua y echo unos cuantos cacillos de leche en polvo para que el bebe desayunara y se clamara un poco por que aunque había dejado de llorar todavía hacia unos pocos de pucheros y amenazaba con volver a llorar.

Una vez el Harry estuvo con el estomago lleno James preparo dos tazas de café para cuando su esposa se levantara.

Estaba medio dormido en el sofá con Harry en brazos cuando Lily bajo las escaleras para ver donde estaban los dos. Se había despertado hacia un momento y al ver que James no estaba en la cama había ido a la habitación de su hijo para ver si estaba ahí, como ni Harry ni James estaban decidió mirar en el resto de la casa

-Amor- dijo Lily muy bajito para despertar a James- cariño despierta

-Mmmm

-James son las doce tenemos que prepararnos para cuando vengan Sirius y Remus a merendar

-Hazlo tu

-¿El que?

James como respuesta de encogió de hombros

-Venga dejate de tonterías ¿Diste de desayunar a Harry?

-Ajaaaa- dijo James dando un bostezo

Ya por la tarde estando James un poco mas despejado las llamas de la chimenea del salón de los Potter se volvieron de color verde y de ellas salió un sonriente Sirius Black

-Familia ¿Dónde esta Harry?

En cuanto lo oyó el niño que estaba sentado en la alfombra jugando levanto la cabeza y gateo rápidamente hasta los pies de su padrino de los que ya nada le podría separar.

Nada excepto….

-Harry mira lo que se me ha caído del bolsillo- llamo Lily desde la cocina

Harry se solto de su padrino para agarrarse a las piernas de este e intentar ponerse de pie sabia que si iba andando su madre le daría una recompensa por no ir a gatas

En el suelo de la cocina había un envoltorio de una rana de chocolate y para dicha de Harry este todavía estaba cerrado lo que quería decir que la rana estaba dentro y se la ponía comer

En eso sonó el timbre y James bajo las escaleras para abrir a su amigo Remus

Estaban todos puestos alrededor de la mesa cuando apareció una nota en medio. James la cogió y la leyó en voz alta

Estimados Señores Potter, Black y Lupin esta tarde si ustedes lo desean aparecerán siete libros que hablaran sobre el futuro de su hijo Harry, algunos días vendrán gentes que les ayudaran a comprender los libros y también iremos citando a personas de s tiempo para que vengan. Con la esperanza de que tomen enserio esta carta y acojan a los invitados durante unos días

A.P.W.B.D.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando la nota y al final fue Lily la que rompió el silencio

-Bueno, a mi no me importaría saber como será Harry cuando sea mayor y los amigos que va a tener, las..

No pudo seguir hablando por que aparecieron siete libros uno encima de otro el problema era que no estaban escritos y no tenían titulo


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Vamos, tu sabes hacerlo mejor!- le grito Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación.

El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho.

Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido

Vio como Harry soltaba a Neville y bajaba por las gradas a la vez que sacaba su varita

Su cuerpo se curvo describiendo un majestuoso circulo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raido velo que colgaba del arco.

Al principio no sabia donde se encontraba en ese lugar no había nada pero oía las voces de sus amigos, oía las voces de James y Lily Potter, también la de su gran amigo Remus y… un momento esa era su propia voz, camino sin rumbo hasta que vio unas llamas azules y las voces se hicieron mas intensas.

Toco con la punta de los dedos esas extrañas llamas, no quemaban, saco la mano la miro y luego decidió, atravesaría esas llamas haber que era lo que había al otro lado

Se volvieron a prender otra vez las llamas azules solo que esta vez en lugar de ser encima de la mesa fue al lado y de ellas apareció un hombre alto de ojos grises, pelo negro que le tapaba parte del rostro demacrado.

James se levanto de la silla rápidamente y apunto a ese hombre con la varita

-Quien es usted, y como ha conseguido entrar aquí

-¿Cornamenta?

Todos se miraron extrañados ¿Cómo es que ese hombre sabia el apodo de James?

James miro a las demás personas que había en la salita, no podía ser posible eran todos sus amigos incluyéndose a si mismo

-Yo….. yo…..

En ese momento apareció otro pergamino que cayo en las manos de Sirius

Señor Black, se le a traído aquí para leer la historia de su ahijado de los primeros años de su vida usted podrá ir aclarando las preguntas que hagan los demás oyentes, también serán traídos aquí su amigo Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, su ahijado Harry y sus amigos pero mas adelante

Con el deseo de que le guste ver a sus amigos de nuevo

A.P.W.B.D

-Yo soy Sirius Orión Black, vengo de unos catorce años en adelante y les voy a aclarar las dudas que tengan sobre la historia de Harry

-Te refieres a los libros- dijo Remus mirando a Sirius

-Si a los libros

-Pero están en blanco- dijo el Sirius del pasado, vamos a llamarle Canuto

-¿A ver?

Lily le tendio un libro que nada mas tocar a Sirius se escribió el titulo y Sirius lo leyó en voz alta

-HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL, venga vamos a leerlo

Se sentaron todos en el sofá que había en sala y Sirius empezó a leer en voz alta

**El niño que vivió**

-Si este libro habla de Harry ¿A que se refiere con eso?- pregunto Lily al escuchar el titulo del capitulo

-Pelirroja si dejas que siga leyendo lo entenderas, no quiero anticiparme a lo que diga el libro os lo voy explicando a medida que lea- dijo Sirius

**El señor y la señora Dursley,**

-Esa es mi hermana- salto Lily sin poder contenerse- ¿Por qué aparece mi hermana en un libro que habla sobre Harry?

Sirus hizo caso omiso y siguió leyendo

**que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, por que no estaban para tales tonterías.**

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenia un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual,**

**-**Pelirroja ¿tu hermana es una jirafa?- pregunto Canuto

**lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley,**

-Dudley, pero que nombre es ese, Dudley Dursley- dijo Remus

**y para ellos no había un niño mejor que el.**

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter. La señora Potter era la hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacia años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenia hermana,**

-Si Petunia, yo hago lo mismo- dijo Lily dolida

**por que su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

-James no es un inútil- dijo Canuto enfadado

-Como no dejéis de interrumpir la lectura os juro que cierro el libro y no os enterais de nada- dijo Sirius

**eran lo mas opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar que dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabian que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata mas sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trato de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenia un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. "Tunante", dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

-Los gatos no pueden leer los planos- dijo James

-Muy agudo Corn- se burlo Canuto, pero se tuvo que callar ante la mirada de Lily, ella se quería enterar de que era lo que le pasaba a su hijo y por que aparecia su hermana en aquel libro

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta d que lo había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En que había estado pensando? Debia de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Este le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subia por la calle, observo al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rotulo que decía Privet Drive (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rotulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó mas que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel dia.**

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se poso en unos extraños que estaban cerca de el. Cuchicheaban entre si, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que el, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Que valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacia una colecta para algo. Si, tenia que ser eso. El trafico avanzo y, unos minutas mas tarde, el Dursley llego al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho asi, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno dia, aunque en la calle si que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no habían visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.**

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto James

-Por que los muggles pagan a una persona para que les lleve las cartas- le explico Sirius

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que una vez me pareció divertido hacerme pasar por la mascota de un muggle bajo mi forma animaga

Eso no era cierto, había tenido que ser la mascota de una familia muggle pero en realidad era para esconderse y no ser enviado a azkaban

**Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Grito a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la hacer de enfrente. Habia olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que paso cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabia por que, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oir unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

**-Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído…**

**-Si, su hijo, Harry…**

-¿Qué le paso a Harry?

-Cuando acabe la lectura os lo explico

**El señor Dursley se quedo petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambio de idea. Dejo el aparato y se atuso los bigotes mientras pensaba… No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

-Si que lo es

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podria llamarse Harvey. O Harold. No tenia sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si el hubiera tenido una hermana asi…! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa…**

**Aquella tarde le costo concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejo el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

**-Perdon- gruño, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se ilumino con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

**-¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, por que hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz dia!**

**Y el anciano abrazo al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

**El señor Dursley se quedo completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no le importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuro a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, desenado que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, por que no aprobaba la imaginación).**

**Cuando entro en el camino del numero 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoro su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardin. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenia unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

**-¡Fuera!- dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta**

**El gato no se movio. Solo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

-Esa mirada me recuerda a la profesora McGonagall- dijo Canuto

**El señor Dursley se pregunto si aquella era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entro en la casa. Todavia seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

**La señora Dursely había tenido un dia muy bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informo de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le conto de Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (¡No lo haré!).**

-Wuau, que super frase- dijo Remus- Harry ya sabe decir mucho mas

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

**-Y, por ultimo, observadores de pajaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del dia, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas las direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. -El locutor se permitió una mueca ironica-. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronostico del timepo. ¿Habra mas lluvia de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**-Bueno, Ted- dijo el meteorólogo-, eso no lo se, pero no solo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometi ayer ¡Tuvieron un chaparron de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la noche de las hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedo congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del dia? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter…**

**La señora Dursley entro en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaro la garganta con nerviosismo.**

**-Eh… Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenia hermana.**

**-No- respondió en tono cortante-. ¿Por qué?**

**-Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias- mascullo el señor Dursley-. Lechuzas… estrellas fugaces… y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro…**

**-¿Y que?- interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

**-Bueno, pensé… quizá… que podría tener algo que ver con… ya sabes… su grupo**

**La señor Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se pregunto si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido Potter. No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

**-El hijo de ellos… debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

**-Eso creo- respondió la señora Dursley con rigided**

**-¿Y como se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

**-Harry. Un nombre horrible y vulgar, si quieres mi opinión**

-Pues es un nombre mejor que el de tu hijo- salto Lily- y no es vulgar, es precioso

**-Oh, si- dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento-. Si estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada mas sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acerco lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriño el jardin delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera asi… si se descubria que ellos eran parientes de unos… bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su ultimo y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a el y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que el y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase… No veía como a el y Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezo y se do la vuelta)… No, no podía afectarlos a ellos.**

**¡Que equivocado estaba!**

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardin no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas temblo cuando se cerro la portezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movio hasta media noche.**

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agito y sus ojos se entornaron.**

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre asi. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa de color purpura que barria el suelo y botas con tacon alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna…. Tenia una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miro al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuro:**

**-Deberia haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendio. La luz mas cercana de la calle se apago con un leve estallido. Lo encendio otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedo a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar al Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedia en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el numero 4 de la calle, donde se sento en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miro, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

**-Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

-¿Qué hacen ellos en casa de mi hermana? Ella no tiene nada que ver con la magia

**Se volvió para sonreir al gato, pero este ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos de l gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecia claramente disgustada.**

**-¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo?- pregunto**

**-Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso**

**-Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el dia sentado en una pared de ladrillo- respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

**-¿Todo el dia? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado en la fiesta? Debo haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resoplo enfadada**

**-Oh, si, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo- dijo con impaciencia-. Yo creía que serian un poquito mas prudentes, pero no…. ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo suede! Salio en las noticias.- Torcio la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley-. Lo he oído Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces… Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenian que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent… Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggie. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común**

**-No puedo reprocharselo- dijo Dumbledore con tono afable-. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante doce años…**

**-Ya lo se- respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall-. Pero esa no es razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del dia, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores…**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si se esperara que este le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuo hablando**

**-Seria extraordinario que el mismo dia en que quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Por que realmente se ha ido, ¿No, Dumbledore?**

**-Es, lo que parece- dijo Dumbledore-. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

**-¿Un que?**

**-Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho**

**-No, muchas gracias- respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquel no era un momento apropiado para caramelos-. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido…**

**-Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe… Durante once años intente persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.- La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta-. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo Quien-usted-sabe. Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

**-Se que usted no tiene ese problema- observo la profesora McGnagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración-. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted… Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenia miedo**

**-Me esta halagando- dijo con calma Dumbledore-. Voldemort tenia poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

-Hablan de el como si hubiese desaparecido- dijo Remus- como si fuese del pasado

**-Solo por que usted es demasiado… bueno… noble… para utilizarlos.**

**-Menos mal que esta oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras**

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzo una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

**-Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

**Parecia que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que mas deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el dia en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacia en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera aquello que todos decían, no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera. Dumbledore, sin embargo estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

**-Lo que están diciendo- insistió- es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están… están… bueno, que están muertos.**

-¡No!- grito Canuto- Lily y James no pueden estar muertos- dijo mientras miraba a sus dos amigos. James estaba ee estado de shock abrazando a Lily que se había puesto a llorar

**Dumbledore inclino la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedo boquiabierta**

**-Lily y James… no puedo creerlo… No quiero creerlo… Oh, Albus**

**Dumbledore se acerco y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

**-Lo se… lo se…- dijo con tristeza**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuo.**

**-Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por que, ni como, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió… y que esa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesumbrado.**

**-¿Es… es verdad?- tartamudeo la profesora McGonagall-. Después de todo lo que hizo… de toda la gente que mato… ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso… entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo… Pero ¿Cómo sobrevivió Harry, en nombre del cielo?**

-¿Harry…. Harry destruyo a Vol…. Voldemort?- dijo Lily entre sollozos

Sirius simplemente asintio

**-Solo podemos hacer conjeturas- dijo Dumbledore-. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

**La profesora McGonagall saco un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo paso por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resoplo mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenia doce manecillas y ningún numero; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del circulo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, por uqe lo guardo y dijo:**

**-Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue el quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

**-Si- dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por que , entre tantos lugares, tenia que venir precisamente aquí.**

**-He venido a entregar a Harry a su tia y a su tio. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

-No y yo que, yo soy su padrino y si no siempre esta Remus para cuidarle

**-¿Quieres decir…? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí!- grito la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al numero 4-. Dumbledore… no puede. Los he estado observando todo el dia. No podría encontrar a gente mas distinta a nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen. Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

**-Es el mejor lugar para el- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza-. Sus tios podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribi una carta**

**-¿Una carta?- repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse-. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Sera famoso… una leyenda… no me sorprendería que el dia de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el dia de Harry Potter! Escribiran libros sobre Harry… Todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

**-Exactamente- dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas-. Seria suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que este preparado para asimilarlo?**

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambio de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

**-Si… si, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿Cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore?**

**De pronto observo la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

**-Hagrid lo traerá**

**-¿Le parece… sensato… confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

**-A Hagird, le confiaría mi vida- dijo Dumbledore.**

**-No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esta donde debería estar- dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall-. Pero no me dira que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de… ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo mas fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumento hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayo del aire y aterrizo en el camino, frente a ellos.**

-Mi moto- dijo Sirius

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces mas alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces mas ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y, además, tan desaliñado… Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubria casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crias de delfin. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

**-Hagrid- dijo aliviado Dumbledore-. Por fin. ¿Y donde conseguiste esa moto?**

**-Me la han prestado, profesor Dumbledore- contesto el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehiculo mientras hablaba-. El joven Sirius Black me la dejo. Lo he traido, señor.**

**-¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

**-No, señor. La casa estaba destruida, pero lo saque antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedo dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

**-¿Fue allí…?- susurro la profesora McGonagall.**

**-Si- respondió Dumbledore-. Tendra esa ciciatriz para siempre**

**-¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

**-Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser utiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, dejalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.**

**-¿Puedo… despedirme d el señor?- pregunto Hagrid. Inclino la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejo escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

**-¡Shhh!- dijo la profesora McGonagall-. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

**-Lo… siento- lloriqueo Hagrid, y se limpio la cara con un gran pañuelo-. Pero no puedo soportarlo… Lily y James muertos… y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles…**

**-Si, si, es todo muy triste, pero dominate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos- susurro la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardin e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.**

**Dejo suavemente a Harry en el umbral, saco la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeo furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbleodre irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

**-Bueno- dijo finalmente Dumbledore-, ya esta. No te tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Sera mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

**-Aja- respondió Hagrid con voz ronca-. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore**

**Hagrid se secó las lagrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio un patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrepito se elevo en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

**-Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall- dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza.**

**La profesora McGonagall se sono la nariz en toda respuesta**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marcho calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levanto el apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se ilumino con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. Tambien pudo ver el bulto de mantas en las escaleras de la casa numero 4.**

**-Buena suerte, Harry- murmuro**

**Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció**

**Una brisa agito los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecia silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquel era el ultimo lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerro sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semana pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley… No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel momento, las personas que se reunian en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo con voces quedas: ¡Por Harry Potter… el niño que vivio!.**

-Aquí se acabo el capitulo- dijo Sirius cerrando el libro

-¿Por qué tu no te pudiste quedar con Harry?- le pregunto James

-Por que yo fui a por la persona que os había traicionado, consegui acorralarla pero justo cuando iba a matarla la persona grito que yo os había traicinado, me tomaron a mi por traidor y me encerraron en azkaban en cadena perpetua

-Entonces como estas aquí

-Consegui escapar- respondió secamente dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando de ello

-Bueno, -dijo Lily una vez recuperada- vamos a comer algo y después seguimos leyendo

-Se me a ocurrido tal vez podamos cambiar el futuro, me refiero el dia en que teníamos que morir pues ir a un hotel o de vacaciones a algún lado asi podemos evadir a Voldemort- dijo James

-Queda poco asi que los que vengamos del futuro podríamos encargarnos de Voldemort le destruimos y asi no hay mas preocupaciones- dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en la mesa


End file.
